mpimpfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party Forum Style
The game Mario Party Forum Style (MPFS to be short) is a game made up by Dark Boo. This game is a remake of the Mario Party Series you all know but with minor and major tweaks. The 1st game of MPFS was introduced on Mario Party Legacy Forum in late November of 2010. It was Dark Boo's 1st time hosting a game on a forum and it became a success so when the 1st game ended. Many more came after. Overall Gameplay The rules are extremely easy. Whoever obtains the most stars in a set of turns wins the game. If tied with stars, it's whoever has the most coins. In the start of MPFS, there was only one way of getting a star. You would go to a star space, and buy the star for 20 coins. This rule had only applied to MPFS 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 whereas this rule was changed. Starting from MPFS 6, the way to obtain a star has changed from going to said spaces, to opening chests that may or may not contain a star, or coins. Each MPFS Board Map has it's own way of obtaining a star, so when you join a game of MPFS, please read the rules on how to get one. When the games have commenced, everyone will receive 10 coins. The movement is simple as well. The number you roll is chosen by a random atmospheric pressure website. You will all move on your own, and you may go at any time, but you must acknowledge who goes first, since that's what makes an impact of your turn. After everyone has taken their turn, their panel color will change to either red or blue, and that will decide what team you're on. After that has taken place, a mini-game will commence. Once the mini-game is done, you may take your turn. We also have a nice assortement of cards that you can use for your advantage. After the game has reached its 'Last 5 Turns', a special event may happen, that will alter the game drastically. After the game have ended, we tally up the score and give out 3 Bonus Stars to some, based on their stats for the game. Finally, after doing all of this, we decide who's the Winner of the game!!! Board Maps Up to this date, there are a total of 9 MPFS Board Maps and each one has an unique way and it is listed from oldest to youngest so that you can see the work that has been put into each board and see how the game upgraded along with each game of MPFS. MPFS 3, MPFS 4, and MPFS 5 was introduced again with different rules on how to get a star and this was the start of objectives that a player needed to furfill in order to get a star. Only MPFS 6 thru MPFS 12 has an unique way of obtaining a star. Cards Cards have special effects that help the player out by doing different effects. They can either be bought from a Local Store or be collected on the board map. Each card has a different effect and can be either placed on the board, used on yourself, or even used on a character space. The price of a card never changes, so if you're in 4th, you'd better have some coins to spend if you want a card! Green Cards These cards are used only on the player who uses it. They may effect a variety of things from, die(ce) blocks, traps, coins, etc. Red Cards These cards are placed on the board as roadblock traps. Their effects will trigger once a person (excluding the user) passes it and/or lands on it. This trap will disappear once triggered, and whatever that trap covers (Blue/Red Space) effect will take place Yellow Cards These cards are placed on the board as a Character Space. These cards' effects are triggered whenever an opponent lands on it (The user collects a 5 coin bonus). These character spaces never disappear unless it's a Star Space or if someone covers the space with their own trap Blue Cards These cards are used on on the player who uses it. These also have special effects that the regular cards doesn't have that may help you out signinficantly